


Stone Circle

by Adsagsona



Series: Stone Circle [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is a scientist who researches supernatural affairs. His office asks him, on his holiday no less, to examin a small stone circle which has been found in the woods outside of Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know what I got myself into with this.

“When the sky falls, and it crumbles...”

Nasir lazily opened one eye and scanned his surroundings. Chair near the bed, check, clothes on the chair, check. The rest of the room was too far away and he would have to crane his neck to spot it, so he didn’t bother. His cellphone which kept singing however, laid on the nightstand next to the bed. He quickly tapped it, as it seemed like they would not leave him alone.

“Yes?” Nasir mumbled as he laid back down and stretched.

“Hey Nasir, I’m sorry, I know you’re on holiday but…” Began the lovely voice of his assistant at the institute. Oh nonono, they were not going to do this to him, not on his first holiday in three years!

“Cam, you know I love you, but we’re not going to do this. You are going to put down the phone and act like you could not reach me, okay?”

“You know that I would if I could, but it’s a case near Berlin. Our boss knew that you were on holiday there, Nasir, and that you would be on call if necessary.”

“Okay, let me hear it.” 

Nasir sat up and listened to everything Cam was explaining. She would e-mail him the entire case file, but in short they found a small stone circle in the woods somewhere quite close to Berlin. Since he was the only scientist of the institution in Europe at that very moment, it would be convenient of he could go to investigate.

“A stone circle? Really?” Nasir asked, a bit excited and a lot annoyed. The institution had recently invested in a department which investigated pagan rites and rituals as well as paranormal activities. Nasir had been thrown into the department through his own, the history department. Since budget was an issue, he needed to do the investigating himself sometimes instead of staying in the institution writing reports. He actually liked it.

“It has never been seen before, Nasir, it doesn’t show up on any known records. It’s supposed to be quite small but valuable. It’s one of the first we found this far east. Come on, Nasir, do me a favour, I don’t want to go all the way to Berlin if you’re already there!”

Cam was almost whining. She was a lovely woman and he had liked her from the first day he started working at the institution, but she would not budge from her chair. She liked writing the reports and let Nasir do all the field work. Perhaps it was because she was getting older, he estimated her well in her fifties but he didn’t dare to ask.

“Alright, alright… but you better tell our boss that I want another holiday then, and these days get paid!” He grumbled.

“Already done! Thank you, Nasir.”

Cam hung up and not a minute later the case file came into his e-mail. He contemplated for a moment and then decided to get out of bed and get dressed. After a nice shower and roomservice for which the institutions was paying, he sat on the small desk in the room and opened up his laptop. Quickly he read through the file which did not tell him anything of importance, except for GPS coordinates where he could find the circle.

“Okay, great… good thing I brought everything with me.” He mumbled to himself as he closed the laptop again and rummaged through his luggage. He would need photograph equipment and the institution probably wanted sound recordings as well for the scanning of paranormal activity.

At the hotel desk he asked if he could rent a car which appeared to be no problem, within half an hour the car stood in front of the hotel. Nasir smiled and thanked the receptionist for her work and went out in search of the stone circle. The built in GPS of the car would help him to the nearest road but he had a walking GPS with him too, just in case he would have to walk quite far into the woods.

It turned out the woods where the stone circle should stand was further away from Berlin as he anticipated. It took him more than two hours to find the forest and according to his walking GPS he would have to walk for two hours more until he was in the exact location. Deciding against going about this without any kind of supplies he stopped in the nearest town where he bought enough food to last him at least two days. He also told the people there where he was going.  
He stopped the car right near the edge of the forest, it was getting dark as it was winter and in the early afternoon.

“Cam?” He had dialled the number quickly on his cellphone, realising that it would be quite early still in the US.

“Have you seen the circle yet?” Was the immediate question.

“No, I’m going out there now. Look, I might not have reception in those woods so if anything happens, tell the people to come look for me in those gps coordinates, okay? I will call you as soon as I get back near the car.”

“Okay, be safe.”

Nasir wasn’t an idiot, but he was going out on his own in a forest which would soon be pretty dark. He had thought of a flashlight, but he knew that he would have to stay put if he did not find that stone circle soon. He set out to find it and it took him almost three hours.

“There!” He almost shouted when he found it, but he was not that impressed. The stones where not high, they came at about his knees, but it was a perfect circle. Thinking back on the case file, there had been rumours that other wordly being wandered here and that one could hear voices in the middle of the night. This would be a great camping site.

“Okay, let’s get you set up then. I hope the voices are loud tonight so that I can go home or back to my holiday.” Nasir muttered, still not impressed. He wished to see the circle by daylight though because he thought that it might be very beautiful indeed in this open space in the woods.

Carefully setting up his equipment he listened now and again for anything out of the ordinary, but life in the woods seemed normal. Everything was growing quiet as the dark settled in and Nasir decided that he best stay where he was.

He looked up in the sky, a full moon was shining that night. Great, maybe a couple of werewolves would be on his path soon too, he thought with a sarcastic smile. He still did not know why he didn’t quit that institution, he did not believe in that paranormal shit, but he did want to earn enough money so that he could finish his doctorate in history. He still had several more years to go.

Nasir set up the pop up tent he bought and tried to make himself comfortable. He would be there for a very long night and he had not brought his laptop down to the woods. With a deep sigh he decided it was best to just try and sleep, even though it was early. He could not read without using his flash light and he might need that again tonight.

After a few hours Nasir started awake. Something was definitely out there, he could hear voices. For one moment he thought of a stupid prank but he was way too far out and not near any kind of city or town to be having others follow him. As he as silently as possible opened the tent he could hear distinct voices near him, but he could not see a soul.

Very carefully he stuck his head out of the tent, could not see anyone yet and decided that he should investigate. Quickly he put on his boots and jeans, pulled on a coat over his shirt and went outside. He had opted to stay within the closure but not near the stone circle and that was where he now was headed.

He could see more than he thought with the moon shining so brightly. No need of a flashlight, he thought that he could see shadows moving in the stone circle but he was not sure. 

“Fuck it!” Nasir grumbled under his breath as he made his way into the circle and finally stood in the middle of it. He didn’t see a thing. Someone was pulling his chain, he was sure now. The voices could not be heard on the other side of the circle, but the shadows had faded.

“Okay, it’s funny to bully the scientist guy. Come out now, please!” He called out but no one responded.

“Cowards.” Nasir whispered as he shook his head, taking a few steps back and moving into the exact middle of the circle.

It was then that he noticed a small flash under his feet and when he looked up again, the forest didn’t seem so thick as first. The trees seemed somehow younger, the open plain where he now stood wider. Offerings had been laid on a stone to the right of him and for the first time in his profession as an investigator, he grew anxious.

Right in that moment someone ran into him. Hard. 

“What the fuck!” Nasir shouted, but he was grabbed by the arm and pulled along, right into the thick bushes surrounding the circle. He wanted to struggle, say something, do something, but a weight was pushed on his chest and he looked up into a bright young face, eyes now lined with worry.

A hand was pressed firmly against his mouth and the young man signalled him to hold his mouth shut, which Nasir wisely did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron meet for the first time, in a quite unlikely way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've dedicated myself to this story, I hope it turns out right.

Roman soldiers passed by the bushes, their breastplates and helmets clattering in the dark. The men near Nasir, he estimated there were about five of them, leapt from the bushes right onto the Roman soldiers. Silently they were dealt with, slashed throats making sure the soldiers themselves would not produce a sound. Nasir was baffled.   
Even more so when the men returned and the same young man hauled him up to his feet and started asking him questions.

Nasir looked at him carefully. The man was not much taller than he and dark of hair which had been braided into dreads. He looked a little scruffy, but he seemed like from a German tribe. Nasir had no idea where he had just landed into. The sword pointed at him had a bloody tip and Nasir quickly held up his hands as it became more threatening.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t understand you. I don’t speak German.” Nasir spoke slowly and carefully, clearly there were a lot of madmen running around in these woods. He glanced back to the stone circle but could not find his tent there. Had he been left alone with serial killers? What in the hell was going on here.   
Then the young man in front of him shouted, probably a name.

“Agron!”

Oh dear, the man coming up to him was a lot taller. Fuck, this was not going well. From a resemblance he could see that hey were probably brothers and that the man now walking towards them was the eldest. He wore boots made of some kind of hide, a cloak and… well, a sort of underwear, leaving his chest bare. What the fuck, it was winter!

“Nur English.” The young man said before he stepped back. Agron stepped closer to Nasir and Nasir swallowed. He maybe would have had a chance to run away, but not anymore. This man would probably squeeze him to death before stabbing him.

“Where do you hail from?” Agron asked. Wait, Nasir could actually understand him.

“You speak English? I’m from the United States. Ehm… across the sea.” Nasir thought that it would be best of he just played along. These men were clearly out of their mind and seeing as they had just murdered they would easily turn on him too.

“A Celt then, or Briton? Or a spy?” 

A hand grabbed his chin and made him look into bright green eyes. Nasir tried to keep his own eyes open and hoped that what Agron found there would please him.

“I am not a spy! For crying out loud, you ran into me, remember? I was just minding my own business until I heard voices and when I came out of my tent that man there ran me over and tugged me along into these bushes.” Nasir grumbled.

“Your English is quite strange.” Agron just commented.

“Oh right… my English is strange. Well, everything about you is strange, Agron, is it? I have never even heard of such a name before. So why don’t you all just go… back to your play or your costume party or whatever the hell it was what you were doing and then I can go back to my tent and forget about all of this, alright?”  
Agron had looked at Nasir through his entire speech with his arms crossed over his chest and now looked around for a moment.

“I see no tent nearby. Until we are sure you speak the truth, we cannot let you go.” Agron said simply, gave Nasir a gentle push so that he would start walking and suddenly Nasir was surrounded by not only Agron but three others as well.

“Where are you taking me?” Nasir asked quietly.

“To our home. We will let you go if you speak the truth, little man.” Agron once more proclaimed and then grew silent. Nasir was thinking of a way out when they stopped somewhere a good hour further from the stone circle. What now?

“Oh.” Nasir whispered softly as he realised they had arrived in a small village of some sort. Huts had been constructed out of twigs and animal skin and some even out of wood if he could see it correctly. If they were in a roleplay, they were very much sticking to their characters. He could see fires burning, but not one modern apparatus was in sight, not even a cellphone or a wristwatch. It seemed very well done.

“Okay wow, that looks amazing. You guys, this is terrific, but I just want to go back now. Can someone please take me back to my tent?” Nasir tried again.

One of the three men said something and Agron laughed.

“What?” Nasir asked.

“He told me that you were worse than a fishwife. Come, we’ll go see my father.” Agron said as he grabbed Nasir by the shoulder, quite hard so that he could not escape, and escorted him to the largest hut in the middle of the village. Agron’s father seemed to be the leader of the tribe.

“Agron, who do you bring with you?” Agron’s father asked.

The men seemed about twenty years older than Nasir and already had a little grey in his hair. For the rest he was almost a carbon copy of his son. They looked very much alike in stature and of hair and eyes. A family outing then, perhaps? As they were now talking in German, Nasir didn’t understand a thing.

“Duro ran into this man in the forest. He claims to be of a land called the… United States, from across the sea. He speaks English. I have never seen the kind of clothes he wears, but he could well be a Roman spy. Roman soldiers crossed our paths but we left none alive.”

“Good work, son. Ask that young man his purpose and his name.”

Agron turned to Nasir. “My father asks what you are doing here and what your name is.” 

“My name is Nasir and I have an interest in the small stone circle in the middle of your woods. I am an investigator of pagan rituals and that is why I was there.”

Agron turned back to his father and translated as well as he could. Agron’s father nodded to him and Agron quickly bound Nasir’s hands together.

“What? Hey! I’m not going to hurt someone! I’m not a prisoner, am I?” Nasir looked from one to the other and tried to understand. If this was a game to them, they were taking it very far. Somewhere in the back of his mind the possibility began to grow that this was not a game but pure reality. He had been sent back in time!

“What year is this?” He demanded of Agron, who gave him a curious look. 

“It’s the fifteenth winter of the reign of Menor.” He said with a frown as he looked from Nasir to his father and back.

“Good grief, what the hell does that even mean?!” Nasir was getting angry and he tried to search his pockets with his bound hands. Agron was looking at him but it seemed that he thought Nasir harmless. Nasir picked his Iphone out of his jeanspocket and tried to get reception. Agron had taken a few steps back at the sight of the phone and now looked at him like Nasir was the crazy person.

“What? I know you’re in character but I need to get out of here, okay? So if you could just let me go that would be nice.”

“He’s a wizard.” Some in the large hut were whispering and Agron quickly took the phone from Nasir and put it back in his jeans.

“Come.” He said as he took Nasir’s arm and went a few huts further in a slightly smaller one, which was still richly decorated with animals hides and where a cozy fire was burning. Agron indicated that Nasir should sit down on one side of the fire on an animal hide while he did the same.

“Could you… untie me?” Nasir asked but Agron shook his head.

“I don’t know what you are doing, but you are putting yourself in danger. People… I don’t even know what that thing is you pulled out of that… what exactly are you wearing? They were whispering you were a wizard.” Agron admitted.

Nasir sighed, it was not a bad dream, not a role play game, this seemed to be a very harsh reality. 

“I…” He started, thinking how he would explain this to someone who had not even heard of jeans, Iphones, paranormal activity, Berlin etc, when his eyes fell upon the man sitting in front of him. Fuck, he was gorgeous! So wrapped in his own thoughts he had not noticed it before, but from the top of his head to the booted toes this man was goodlooking.  
Now that man was staring at him with those green eyes and Nasir had to come up with an answer.

“I will tell you the truth, but… you must believe that it is the truth, how strange it sounds. Good?” Nasir began and Agron nodded, intently listening.

“The year I come from is the year 2012, after Christ.” Nasir said carefully and only Agron’s raised eyebrows showed that he was not buying it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir tells the truth, but does Agron believe him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, this is actually going somewhere :). I hope you guys like this chapter!

“Who is Christ?” Was Agron’s quite obvious question.

This was going to be a lot harder than Nasir thought.

“He is… a prophet.” Nasir nodded to himself, that was a good word, one Agron would understand. “And for most of the western world his birth was the beginning of the counting of time. So everything before his birth is B.C. and everything after, A.C.”

“That seems difficult, but go on.” Agron said as he let Nasir talk for more than an hour, not interrupting although it was clear on his face that it would take more than just words to make him believe Nasir. When Nasir had finally finished his tale, trying to leave as much modern vocabulary out as he could, Agron frowned.

“You don’t believe me.” Nasir stated.

“That is the problem, I do.” Agron replied as he looked at Nasir with earnest eyes. “It is so much in such detail that you can’t… lie about this.”

“Will you help me? I think that… if I somehow make it back to that stone circle I should get back home.”

Agron thought about this as he leaned forward towards Nasir. Nasir held his breath at the closeness of Agron and gasped slightly when he felt agile fingertips releasing him of his bonds. Nasir swore quietly, making Agron look up with a smirk on his face. 

“Breathe, little man, I was not going to kill you.” Agron laid a hand on Nasir’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, making Nasir just a little bit uncomfortable. “I am going to help you, but we need to convince father that you are no threat to our village. And at this moment I don’t know how to do that… especially when you walk around dressed like that and with that… thing in your pockets.”

Nasir hadn’t really explained what the Iphone was, Agron would not understand, it was just too far from his everyday world. 

“What should I do then? Live amongst you? Agron, I’m not…” He sighed, how the hell did he end up here? “I do not know how to live like you do.” Nasir then simply said.

“You will learn as we try to convince my father. Then I will help you to find that stone circle of yours. For now you can sleep in here with me and tomorrow we will form a plan.”

Nasir looked up and stared at Agron. Had he heard that right? ‘Sleep in here with me’ that is what Agron had just told him. It only now occurred to him that they might be in Agron’s hut. Oh shit. He looked around and to his relief he found two makeshift beds made out of animals hides. 

“I am going to tell my father that I’m quite certain you are not a spy and that I will guard you for now. Put the fire out and go to bed. Oh, and it can get cold at night.” That last bit Agron said with a small smile and he just left.

Nasir was going crazy, he just knew it. He had just told someone of a tribe ‘East of the Rhine’ as Agron called it, about his life in the modern world. He had gotten here by God knows what means and he had no idea how he would get back. He was to stay in the same hut as a gorgeous man he could not touch because he would alter history… if he had not already done so.

“Fuck! How could you be so stupid to go out there by yourself! Fuck!” Nasir shouted and stomped at the fire, although he should pour sand on it, he knew that much. Since it was no use getting more and more angry at himself, he just did what he was told and crawled into bed, leaving only his jacket off.

It was in the middle of the night when Nasir woke up from a strange sound. He had been asleep but he had no idea for how long. After a few seconds he realised it were his own teeth clattering against each other from the cold. The air was freezing and his breath came in small clouds from his mouth. Agron had warned him that it could get cold, but not like this!   
Suddenly he heard a growl coming from the other bed and he heard someone moving around. 

“Hey!” He shouted as he got scooped up in strong arms and planted on the other bed on the opposite side of the hut.

“I am not forgoing sleep because you are cold. Take those things off.” Agron demanded.

Nasir was glad it was dark in the hut so Agron could not see him blush at the demand.  
“What the hell for?” He managed to ask in between the teeth clattering.

“You have to warm up. Take those clothes off and get into bed before I freeze!”   
Agron was quickly losing his patience so Nasir thought it best to just comply. He started with his button up shirt, but his fingers were so cold that he could not manage. Large hands slapped his own away and then Agron was fiddling with the buttons.

“Why use all of this? You make it quite hard to undress in your world.” Agron grumbled under his breath as he found the zipper to Nasir’s jeans and hurriedly took it off. Nasir in the mean while was thinking about sheep. He could not believe another man was undressing him and he tried to think of something else.

“Now, get in.” Agron ordered.

Nasir wanted to protest, honestly he did. But the comfort of a warm bed was far too inviting to pass up on. What he found a little less comfortable was that Agron was intent on sharing the bed with him. 

“I can go back to my own bed now, it’s… okay.”

He did not see Agron’s reaction, but was sure he raised his eyebrows. “Du bist verrückt.” He heard Agron grumble and he was quite sure that it was not something positive.

“Yeah well, you’re not all that grand yourself. Stupid fucking…” Nasir grumbled now to himself as he got in the bed and scooted all the way over to the side wall of the hut, leaving plenty of room for Agron to settle in next to him. He felt the bedding move as Agron did just that and they laid back to back to each other. With a small sigh Nasir gave up.  
“Thank you, Agron.” He muttered softly.

“What does that mean?” Agron asked.

“Ehm… I think you used the word gratitude before. So, gratitude.” Nasir now clearly stated and he felt Agron reach behind him and put him gently on the side.

“Not needed.” He said before everything turned silent.

Nasir didn’t even hear Agron breathe, so he supposed the other man was still awake as well. He contemplated on everything he had seen that day and found that he was baffled by the greatness of this discovery. Not very much was known about these German tribes in the days of the Roman conquest and he would get to see it first hand.   
On the other side he did not want the modern world to know about the stone circle. If everyone knew then this tribe could not leave in peace anymore, it would become an amusement park and history would be altered in the end.

It was only then that he realised that he might not even get back to his own time. Perhaps it had just been a coincidence and this kind of phenomenon only occurred once every thousand years or so. If it happened more often, he would have heard about it. Then again, people vanishing wasn’t that uncommon.

“I can almost hear you think, Nasir. Has the day been too much?” Agron asked from his side of the bed and Nasir almost jumped at his voice so nearby.

“No. It’s… nothing.” Nasir answered.

“It is, or eyes would already be closed in sleep. Speak and see weight lifted.” Agron simply said.

“Wow, that is some speech, Agron.” Nasir smiled at the words of the German, before he sighed. “I am afraid I can not go back home again, that what has happened is a one time deal. This world is almost unknown to me, and I fear that I might not be able to survive here. Your world is very rough still.”

“We will find your stone circle, but if you were not to go home again, I will help you with your life here. Our people will accept you if they see you are accepted by my father and myself.” Agron stated.

“Why… why would you do that?” Nasir found it so difficult to believe that there were still such people in the world, who could give away everything so selflessly. And at this point he felt that he was very selfish because he had not given Agron anything of his own, save for his words that were the truth.

“From your words I gather you are an important man in your world, so if I can I will help you to go back. And perhaps, if you can not go back…” Agron hesitated and Nasir frowned at the sudden shyness of the man, this had not been an issue for the entire day. Nasir waited but no more words were said and he turned around, meeting Agron’s back and laying a gentle hand upon the German’s shoulder.

“What were you about to say?” Nasir asked softly.

“If you do not have to go, I feel you might become an important man in my world too.” Agron whispered and Nasir felt warmth spread throughtout his body. He was important to someone.

“Thank you.” Nasir smiled and brushed a hand over Agron’s cheek before pulling back and laying on his side. Agron did not say a thing and did not react, but it was enough for Nasir to fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir works hard and learns a bit more about Agron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos... this is going to be one strange story, but I'm determined to finish it.

Gentle fingers brushed through his hair and Nasir opened his eyes to see a clothed Agron sitting on their bed. Great, he already called it their bed, this was going pretty well. Nasir groaned, shook his head at himself and then laughed at Agron’s face.

“Thinking too much, no need to worry yourself.” Nasir then said as he sat up and looked around. The fire was once again burning and the hut felt comfortably warm. Agron held up a cloak for him made of animal hide. 

“They belong to Duro, but I believe they would fit you as well.” 

Nasir was touched that Agron would think of him when he picked up clothes and he nodded in gratitude. 

“Thank you.” He smiled as he stood up and let Agron hang the cloak around his shoulders. Wow, that felt rather heavy, but it was indeed warm and Nasir was grateful for it. The jacket he had worn would not be enough for the cold of the days, he had felt so the day before.  
He quickly put on his boots again and Agron eyed them curiously.

“From what material is this?” Agron asked as he knelt before Nasir and stroked the fabric of the boots.

“It’s leather, but not what you are used to, I suppose.” Nasir smiled at Agron’s face as he looked from his own shoes to those of Nasir. Then he shrugged.

“Would you like to accompany us on the hunt?” Agron asked and Nasir would happily say yes but then he realised something.

“I don’t know how to hunt.” Nasir replied.

Agron paused in packing his things and turned back to Nasir, as if to say that Nasir could not be serious. 

“You… don’t know how to hunt… what do you eat then?” Agron asked.

“We… go shopping for food. Gods, Agron, it is very hard to explain everything to you, but you know about a market, yes? It is the same, only we buy really everything in a store. People still hunt but it is more for sport than for food. People in Rome or other big cities don’t hunt for food either, or do they?”

Agron shook his head, he had been in cities and indeed, those people had to buy their food as well. But a man who didn’t know how to hunt was lost here in the wild of Germania. He thought it over for a moment.

“I would like to teach you, but… our people need food.” Agron didn’t know what he could do to make Nasir feel useful in the village. Most of the men were going to hunt.

“You should go with Duro to cut wood. If you would like, that is.” Agron just remembered that Nasir maybe wouldn’t want to work. Was he actually used to it? But to his surprise Nasir nodded, he had no problem working during his stay.

“I’ll go with Duro, no problem. I want to feel useful here in your village, not a burden.” Nasir had already contemplated that perhaps he should just try to find that stone circle himself because he was probably turning the whole village life upside down.

Agron smiled at Nasir’s approval of his suggestion. “Come and meet my brother.” He then said as he gestured for Nasir to follow him. Nasir went with Agron to a few huts over, another not far from Agron’s father. It was small and Agron explained that Duro had just built it himself after his father had said that it was time he grew into a man. 

“Duro!” Agron shouted and Agron’s younger brother came out of the hut and he was quite surprised to find Nasir next to his brother.

“What is he doing here?” Duro asked in German and Agron explained that Nasir would go with the men to cut wood for the fires in the village. Duro just shrugged as it did not matter to him but Agron warned Duro that he should be careful with Nasir and that the man was not used to the life in the woods as they were.

“What did you tell him?” Nasir asked as Duro went in search of another axe for Nasir.

“That if he does anything stupid he has to deal with me. You will be fine with him. I will see you again this evening.” Agron clapped Nasir on the shoulder and left Nasir alone to wait for Duro.

“Nasir!” Duro shouted as the man’s name was about the only thing that would get his attention. Nasir made his way to the youngest of the brothers and followed him towards a band of four men who all wore axes in their belts. He got one himself and they walked through the forest to where some of the larger trees were to be found.   
They would have to cut down one of the trees and then divide it into equal small parts, which would take most of the day.

It was near dark when they got back to the village and Nasir was more tired than he ever thought possible. Muscles had been set at work that he didn’t even realised he had and without anything of dinner he went back to Agron’s hut which they now shared. When he found it cold he did not make an effort to light the fire, but just plopped himself into bed and was asleep in mere minutes.

He was awoken by someone gently shaking him and he looked straight into green eyes, belonging to a what was becoming very familiar face. It was dark outside, but the fire inside of the hut was blazing and it felt comfortably warm.

“My brother said that you have done more than your share of the work load. The men who you worked with spoke highly of you this evening in the large hut. You can be proud of yourself, Nasir, in just a few days you are a member of this village.” Agron smiled at him.

Nasir groaned at his aching muscles and sat up, seeing a bowl of some kind of soup which Agron held in his hand and meat near the fire with a sort of hard bread. Seeing what he had missed Nasir was slightly saddened.

“I have brought this for you, I thought you might be hungry.” Agron said as he handed over the soup and took two steps towards the fire, sitting next to it. “We had a very good hunt, the people are fed now for the next couple of days.”

Nasir slowly ate the hot soup and did not dare ask what was in it, but it tasted very good. Agron smiled at the appreciative noise Nasir made and Nasir came out of bed and sat next to Agron near the fire.

“Does this mean you have some more time?” Nasir now asked and Agron nodded.

“We will go in search of that stone circle tomorrow. And if you still want it, I will teach you how to wield a spear so that you may be able to hunt yourself.”

“I would like to come with you some time… and thank you for all your help.” Nasir said and he stared into the fire for a moment, before looking back at Agron. “Where did you learn English, Agron? Do people live here from Britain, so far East?” 

From the moment he asked, Nasir already regretted it at the look on Agron’s face, but when he started to apologise, Agron held up his hand and shook his head.

“I have fought with the Romans as a mercenary for two years in Britain. When I saw how they treated the people they conquered, I ran away. I would not have my own people suffer the same fate, so now I fight against the Romans.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Nasir replied.

Agron laughed, but it sounded cold.

“There is much you would do when your family is starving, Nasir. If there is no more meat and it is winter… So I did my best to gain coin for my father. He was very angry with me that I fought for those Roman shits, but in the end he saw why I was doing so and he was very proud of me.”

“So he should be.” Nasir replied, but it seemed somehow Agron was still grieved by what he had done in his time as a soldier.

When Nasir had enough he thanked Agron for bringing him the food and he walked towards his own bed, where he had before taking up Agron’s. The German took Nasir’s wrist and looked up at him from his place on the floor.

“You would not share my bed again?” He asked softly.

“I just… thought you would like your rest as well. I… I don’t mind sleeping in my own bed.” Nasir blushed slightly and looked to the ground, this was not going how he had pictured it. He wanted Agron’s help to look for the stone circle and he shouldn’t feel something for him… but what if it was already too late?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir does some confessing, they do some loving, Duro does some interrupting and then everything happens at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get to the end of this chapter, please don't hate me! Remember, other chapters are coming up, the story hasn't ended yet.  
> Oh dear :s

Nasir decided that it would be best to be completely honest, but how he would say this was a different matter.

“Agron… I… Maybe it is better if we don’t because things might happen and… what if we find that circle tomorrow and I leave?”

“Things might happen?” Agron smiled at the curious way of this man’s words. He still did not understand him fully.

“Yes! For crying out loud, Agron, I’m attracted to you, alright? There! And it would be easier for me if you would just back the fuck off and… wouldn’t be so nice to me.”

“You want me to be… angry at you?” Agron now asked, unsure of what was going on, although he did like to play a little with the man before him. He was such an easy prey, but he brought the gentle side out in Agron and the German was not at all always likeable. 

“No… I… Argh!” Nasir wanted to hit something and since he did not have anything more solid, he hit Agron in the arm. “You stupid German!” He grumbled.

His fist had just about reached Agron’s arm when the German grabbed Nasir’s wrist and tugged him forward. “Did you think I have not noticed the blush upon your cheek?” He asked in a whisper. “I knew from the moment Duro ran into you that you would be trouble.” Agron sighed and tucked a few strands of hair behind Nasir’s ear.   
“And what we should do is go each to our beds and never speak of this again. Tomorrow we will find your stone circle, you will be gone and you will forget about me.”

Before Nasir could think about it or reconsider, he reached up to Agron and kissed him chastely on the lips.

“I doubt I will ever forget about you.” Nasir said softly, looking into Agron’s eyes and with a sigh he turned around. What they should do was to go to their own beds and not speak of this again. He was here barely two days and that German oaf had Nasir already thinking that staying might not be too bad. He didn’t even know anything about the guy! Except that he was someone from a tribe East of the Rhine, living 2000 years before him!

“Good night, Agron.” Nasir gritted his teeth, this was proven to be difficult, but when the steps behind him retreated he looked over at Agron and found the German already in his own bed, not looking at Nasir. Perhaps he was hurt, but it would be better if he was hurt than that Nasir was just suddenly gone the day after. At least now he knew the truth.

“I will not ask of you to stay.” Agron suddenly said and Nasir blinked, looking over towards the bed, Agron still had his back to him. 

“It is perhaps not wise to act upon a desire, of knowing a man for just two days. But has a man not the right to follow his heart?” Agron asked as he finally turned around.

Nasir had no more words. It was foolish, yes, stupid perhaps, but if this was the only chance at love he would ever have, he would gladly take it. He took the few steps towards the bed and slid in next to Agron, who looked at him with bright eyes and large smile. He opened his arms to Nasir and they embraced closely.  
“Thank you.” Agron whispered, the words sounding unfamiliar coming from his mouth.

The physical closeness between them felt right, like they should have never been apart in the first place. Maybe they should not go to that stone circle after all, maybe he could build his life here together with Agron.   
He frowned then, it was strange that he would want these things when no other had even gained enough of Nasir’s heart that he would live together with them.   
A gentle finger stroked over his brow and Nasir looked up into worried green eyes.

“You seem troubled again.”

“A little…” Nasir sighed. “I am thinking about tomorrow.” 

Agron stroked Nasir’s cheek and leaned forward slightly to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips.

“Stop thinking.” 

Agron kissed Nasir’s cheek and let his hands wander over Nasir’s still clothed chest. The fabric was very soft to the touch, but Agron preferred to feel more than just a shirt. He felt a small band of Nasir’s skin between the shirt and the waistband of his jeans and slid his hands under the shirt, making Nasir shudder.

Agron tugged the shirt up slightly and silently looked up, asking for permission. When Nasir raised his arms, the shirt was quickly tossed aside and Agron embraced him once more, the feeling of skin on skin making both of them moan. 

Nasir grabbed the back of Agron’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him fiercely. Agron responded in kind, opening his mouth to Nasir.

Suddenly the flap of their tent was opened and Duro stood there. The youngest of the brothers didn’t say anything about the circumstances he found the both of them, but just cleared his throat.

“Agron, you’re needed.” He said in a simple manner, nodding his head towards the hut of their father.

Agron closed his eyes and backed off from Nasir, obviously disappointed.  
“Apologies.” He whispered to Nasir and left the bed, laying his arm across Duro’s shoulders as he left the tent. Nasir, not knowing what had just happened, but hoping that Agron would return soon, closed his eyes in attempt of sleep.

After about half an hour Agron returned and shook Nasir awake.

“We’re going to that stone circle now, Nasir. Pack up your things, we need to move.” Agron picked up his sword and spear, put on his cloak and put the hood up over his head.

“What is going on, Agron?” Nasir asked sleepily as he stepped out of bed, put his shirt back on and looked around for all of the things he had brought with him to this era. It was not much. When he looked ready to leave, Agron nodded for him to go out. Nasir looked around when he stepped out of the tent and saw small fires seeming to come closer.  
“Romans!” Agron spat out and now it became clear to Nasir why he suddenly had to go.

“A lot?” Nasir asked, but Agron did not reply and took him by the elbow, guiding him closer to the woods where Duro and another two men waited for them. Their escort. Nasir just hoped that he would be gone before the Romans reached the village, but on the other hand he would not have any of the men come to harm because of him.

They ran into the woods, Agron guiding Nasir because of the darkness but still they quickly lost terrain against the Romans. Agron cursed as he noticed this too and moved even faster, making it hard for Nasir to keep up.

“We can’t outrun them, Agron.” Duro said in German as they neared the open spot in the woods which Nasir recognised. They were close. Torches shone through the woods and Nasir almost saw the Roman helmets. 

“Are there others at the village? Is the village safe?” Nasir asked Agron and the German responded with a quiet yes as he was the first to step foot upon the clearing where the stone circle awaited them.

The Romans were very close now, Nasir could almost smell them. Agron pushed Nasir towards the stone circle and grasped his sword, handing the spear over to Nasir.

“Apologies for not teaching you how to fight. I hope you don’t have to.” Agron said with a sad smile as he gestured for Nasir to go out towards the circle. Nasir weighed the spear in his hand and he wanted to say goodbye to Agron and Duro, but he did not get the chance as the Romans entered the clearing. 

Agron and Duro gave a battle cry, effectively tearing the Roman soldiers’ attention away from Nasir and incapacitating the first one to come in range of their swords. Nasir saw this from a small distance and gasped at the sight of the men fighting. Clenching the spear steadier in his hand he walked into the middle of the stone circle.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, but nothing happened. 

“Come on, come on.” He muttered under his breath, but still nothing happened and the clinging of swords was dangerously close. Opening his eyes Nasir looked at the men fighting at the edge of the circle.

Right at that moment a Roman soldier thrust his sword forward and Agron could not avoid it, being in the grip of another. The sword hit home, Agron was hit in the side, gave a faint cry and slid to the ground.

“No!” Nasir and Duro almost cried in unison, but it was Nasir who gripped his spear, took a few steps nearer to the soldiers and threw it. As by miracle the spear hit the man in the shoulder and he stumbled back enough for Duro to stab him to death.

The band of twelve soldiers were discarded, but Agron lay for dead on the ground. Nasir ran towards him and knelt beside his body.

“No… you can’t do this to me. Agron, I’m still here, you can’t go.” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir tries to save Agron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for leaving you hanging for this long, it wasn't my intention. A pesky thing called life got in the way of my writing... But here is chapter 6!  
> And once again, thank you for the kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!

Nasir tried to calm down enough to remember his first aid training he had done some time ago. Duro was fidgeting next to him, trying to staunch the bleeding. Nasir checked Agron’s pulse and didn’t feel a heartbeat.

“You’re not doing this to me.” Nasir muttered as he folded his hands together and began to pump Agron’s chest. Duro was just watching him for a moment, not knowing what the hell that strange man was doing to his brother, but then he tapped Nasir on the shoulder.

“I will do it.” 

Nasir nodded and put his mouth to Agron’s, breathing life back into him again. This just had to work. After about ten minutes he felt Agron’s pulse again and felt a faint heartbeat. Wishing that it was a modern age and he could just take the German to a hospital, he instructed the man to make something with which to bring Agron back home.

“You saved him.” Duro said towards Nasir as he clapped him on the shoulder. “Gratitude.” He helped Nasir up and for the first time in the few days Nasir was around, although they did not understand each other, Nasir had the feeling the other were accepting him. He had rescued one of their own. He wasn’t just some Roman spy.

Carefully they placed Agron on a carrier, made out of cloaks and small trees they had cut down. It seemed to take ages for them to get back to the village, but once they installed Agron in his bed, Nasir seemed to deflate. He let the medics of the village take over completely and just sat on his own bed on the opposite side of the hut, looking at what they were doing and hoping that it would be enough. He felt guilty for coming here in the first place, for taking Agron away from his duties, for asking him to help him…   
With tears in his eyes he looked over to Agron, who lay there for dead, with an ashen colour to his skin. 

When Nasir saw the sword go into the fire he realised what they were about to do and normally he would have called them crazy, but these were Roman times, what else could they do? So the wound was seared shut and he thanked whatever god was out there that Agron didn’t wake from his unconsciousness.   
Suddenly he felt someone beside him and looked up towards Agron’s father. Fearing his wrath, Nasir gritted his teeth, but was instead met with a warm embrace.

“You saved him.” The man said in broken English. “Gratitude.”

Nasir could only nod and when the medics were done with Agron, he did not look at all better than before. Duro had sat by Agron’s side and now his father moved to be with them as well. Nasir thought it better to stay behind, but Agron’s father gestured for him to come too. 

“I will stay with him.” Nasir gestured towards both brother and father and they understood.

“You good man.” Agron’s father replied as they left the hut, Duro glancing back at his brother.

“You scared me there, Agron.” Nasir attempted at a smile, but he just couldn’t. But Agron was still alive and that was all that mattered. Gently he wiped the sweat of the man’s brow and watched over him as the night went over in day, the fire behind him dwindling before he set it alight again.

Hours he tried to rouse Agron, to make him wake up, but to no avail. He feared Agron had fallend into a comatose state where nothing could reach him anymore and even in modern times one could only wait.  
He had carefully laid himself next to Agron when he could not more sit or stand and closed his eyes. When he heard a loud groan, Nasir looked up.

“Agron? Agron, please, wake up.” He whispered as he looked to still closed eyes, but they were fluttering open and dull green orbs flashed into his own.

“Have I slept this long?” Agron croaked and immediately Nasir went to fetch some water.

“You are wounded, Agron, severly. A sword ran you through.” Nasir said softly as he helped Agron to some water. Even that made the man wince and Nasir’s guilt played up again.

“You are not gone then?” Agron asked and Nasir almost laughed.

“I am still sitting here by your side, you stupid German. It didn’t work. But even if it could, I’m not going to leave you alone. Not now, not in this state. And whatever you say will not make any difference.” There, he had said it.

“The wound, is it…” Agron began.

“Bad. Very bad. But you will heal. Sleep, Agron, so that your healing may begin.”   
Nasir’s hands went through Agron’s hair to soothe him and the German laid back, relaxing to his touch.

“You will be here when I wake.”

It was not a question, it was a statement and Agron’s eyes drifted closed again, leaving Nasir near tears with relief. He quickly slipped towards his own bed now that the first danger was gone and tried to get some sleep himself. He was sure that by the first sound he would be awake and next to Agron’s bed again.

It was late into the evening when he awoke. Nobody had said anything to him, but a bowl of food was waiting near the fire. Agron had already been fed with some small slices of meat and a bit of water and already he was grumbling to himself that a warrior needed more food if he wanted to heal, but the medicus would have none of it. Nasir laughed softly at the face Agron pulled.

“You look like a stubborn child.” Nasir exclaimed and immediately Agron beamed up at him, making Nasir’s heart go out to him even more.

“I am confined to bed for a few weeks. I think I am about to go crazy, Nasir.” Agron sighed, but even that sigh made him moan just a little in pain and Nasir was immediately worried and by his side.

“Don’t.” Agron shook his head. “Eat something. You should take care of yourself as well.”   
“Always looking out for me, aren’t you?” Nasir replied softly as he caressed Agron’s cheek, earning another large smile.

“Duro came in earlier, when you were asleep. He told me what you have done, that you brought me back from the dead. Everyone in the village is talking about you, he said, that they want to give you a large celebration when I feel better. Even father is very fond of you now. If they had any doubts about you, they are now gone.”

“I am glad.” Nasir replied as he walked back towards where the food had been placed, picked up a bowl and went to Agron’s bed, sitting next to it on the ground and setting the bowl on the bed.

Thoughtful he chewed on the portions of meat and looked up at Agron once in a while. The German drifted in and out of sleep, still weak from his wound. In his sleep he sought for Nasir’s hand, who would gladly sit with him and gently caressed his fingers over Agron’s skin. 

When Agron began to turn around in his sleep and then groan from the pain this caused, Nasir tried to soothe him by stroking his hair and whispering soft words. It didn’t awaken the other, but Nasir felt the need to take care of this large man, like no other could do this but him, like no other would understand Agron better.

Duro walked in the hut, finding both men in this position and he smiled at the sight. 

“You guard my brother well.” He said in almost perfect English.

Nasir startled a little, not knowing anyone else spoke English, least of all Duro.

“I worked side by side with you and you didn’t care to tell me you spoke English!” Nasir grumbled under his breath, trying not to be too loud for Agron’s sake.

“Father didn’t trust you enough. I served with Agron in the Roman army until we both went home. Gratitude for saving him, I could not have done it myself. It was a strange thing to behold.”

“I will teach you, it might save a life again.” Nasir replied and both men smiled at each other. 

“He clearly cares for you, Nasir. If you hurt him…” Duro didn’t finish his sentence, but the threat was not to be missed.

“I can fight for myself, brother.” Agron said from the bed, leaving both men to look at him and they suddenly laughed quietly.

“I do not think you will fight soon, brother. If it were not for your Nasir, you would not have lived to see another dawn.”  
Agron reached up to touch his brother’s face for a moment and then pushed him away very gently.

“I am very grateful to him and always will be.” Agron replied and he looked over Duro towards Nasir, who had blushed slightly at the mention of being Agron’s.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Agron, Nasir earns even more respect in the tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, as always they are much appreciated!

The days now followed each other calmly and Nasir was beginning to get used to the village life. Everyone greeted him and although he could not say much more than a friendly “Guten Morgen”, he still got smiles all over the place.

Now that he knew that Duro spoke English he hung out with the youngest of the two brothers, helped him with cutting wood and even went on a hunt with him. While Nasir tried to spend as much time as possible with Agron, the German sent him out regularly.   
Nasir returned towards Agron’s hut, and he corrected himself while he thought it, it was their hut now, Agron had said so. It had made Nasir blush and smile at the same time.

Agron was sitting in front of the hut on a wooden bench. He was wrapped in a lot of furs which would keep him warm even during an ice storm. He immediately smiled when he noticed Nasir and patted the spot on the bench next to him.

“You’re out of bed.” Nasir stated as he sat down.

“Not after a lot of nagging. Naevia almost put me down here herself, but I insisted on walking.” 

“And are you enjoying yourself?” Nasir asked.

“I am now.” Agron smiled as he looked at Nasir and winked. Nasir blushed again, that man could get him warm with nothing more than a wink. Agron opened the blankets he wore and tugged a little at Nasir, who happily obliged and tucked himself underneath the blankets together with Agron. Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir and they just sat there looking at the main square of the village where the people were walking around or chatting.

“What have you done today?” Agron asked as he leaned his head against Nasir’s. 

“I went on a hunting party with Duro, he gave me a spear and said to me that I should stay back. Not that we found anything.”

Agron snorted, but he looked a bit saddened.

“I hoped I could show you how to hunt.” 

“You will, once you feel better. Duro didn’t show me anything, he just told me to stay out of his way.” Nasir laughed softly. Then he looked at Agron and blushed a little, ducking his head.

“What’s wrong?” Agron asked him.

“I… I smell. I’ve been here for more than a week without a decent bath. I normally shower every day.” 

“Shower?” Agron asked as he found yet another strange word in Nasir’s vocabulary. Sometimes, even though he knew they were both speaking the same language, he did not understand this modern man of his. 

“Yes, it’s… like rain.” Nasir tried to explain. “I would give anything for a warm bath right about now. How do you bathe out here, except for that bowl of icy cold water every morning?”

“When the weather is nice we go out in to the river.” Agron answered and Nasir shivered in response, which made Agron laugh. “In winter we don’t really bathe, some women do now and again when they have the time. It’s a lot of work.”

“Oh.” Nasir blushed. “I didn’t know it was such an ordeal.”

“I’ll ask if they could get a bath out here for my saviour tomorrow. If you would like one, that is.”

Nasir nodded, feeling a little guilty that he would make other work for his bath, but on the other hand he thought he had earned it. In the warmth of Agron’s embrace he almost fell asleep when he noticed it was getting really dark outside.

“Shouldn’t we go inside?” He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“Would you like to go to my father’s instead? They are telling stories tonight and I would like to go, but I don’t know if I’ll get there on my own.”

Nasir gave Agron a strange look, like that big man wouldn’t be able to walk the few steps to his father’s hut, but he felt that Agron just needed someone there with him, preferably Nasir. So Nasir agreed, unfolded himself from their embrace and wrapped the blankets a little tighter around Agron.

“If you promise you’ll behave.” Nasir smiled and Agron winked at him, laughing a little until he winced and held a hand to his stomach.

“Not going to do that again. Come.” 

The both of them slowly walked towards Agron’s father’s hut and found it packed with people from the village. In the middle of the hut a large fire burned and Agron’s father sat at the edge of it, surrounded by the elders of the village.  
When he saw his eldest son he gestured to some around him to make room and Agron sat down silently, pulling Nasir with him and enveloping the both of them underneath the blanket he had wrapped around him.

“You are well?” Agron’s father asked him and Agron nodded.

“We were worried about you, son.” 

“English, please father, so Nasir can understand you.”

Agron’s father gave him a pointed look, but then he went further in English.

“I am very grateful to Nasir and you know that, son. He has saved you, but you would not have been there if it wasn’t for him in the first place.”

Agron now looked angry and Nasir pulled him back to his place inside of the blanket.

“If I hadn’t lead those soldiers out there they would have gone to the village. How many would have died then, father?”

The conversations around them had faded and everybody was now listening to their clan leader and his son. The people of the village would like nothing more than that Agron would follow his father to guide and protect them as he was a fierce warrior but a loyal person. As they now sat next to each other, saying angry words to each other, that future seemed bleak.   
Nasir, caught in the middle, didn’t like it either.

“Agron…” He began but was cut off quickly.

“No, Nasir, I would not have you feel guilty for something that is not your fault.” Agron answered him as he looked angrily at his father.

“And I will not have you argue with your father!” Nasir spoke up strongly as he now stood and moved between Agron and his father. 

“Sir, I know I have shown up here without you having any knowledge of who I am, but I can’t help it either. I thank you for your hospitality and… that I may be in the company of your son. I hope that I have somewhat repaid you by saving his life. And if you want me gone from this village, just say the word.”

“Nasir!” Agron hissed between clenched teeth.

Nasir gestured with his hand that Agron should say no more and he looked at Agron’s father who nodded and extended his hand for Nasir to shake.

“Gratitude. My son is in good hands.” He said firmly.

Agron looked between the two of them, not knowing what had just happened and a little huffy about it as well. Nasir returned to him and gave him an apologetic smile. Agron, still not entirely sure, opened his arms and Nasir settled between his legs, leaning gently against Agron’s chest, weary of his injury.

The villagers had returned to their conversations and Nasir felt at peace for the first time since he had arrived here. Returning to his own place and time was far from his mind and he knew that he would stay until Agron healed and perhaps even after.   
He closed his eyes and sighed softly, feeling Agron kiss the top of his head.

One of the village elders began to tell a story about one of the myths of their land, East of the Rhine. Agron softly translated everything for Nasir and the young man found it pleasant to listen to these old tales which would be forgotten in the future. Perhaps he could write some of them down so that they would survive.

“Nasir? You should get some sleep, you look really tired.” Agron whispered as it seemed the last tale had been told.

Nasir nodded and they walked back to the hut. Without question Nasir crawled into bed together with Agron and they both fell asleep almost immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir wants to leave and Agron isn't going to ask him to stay... or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! But, I'm here with a new chapter and determined to see this story finished!  
> Thank you once again for all the kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated.

The next day Nasir woke slowly, blinking his eyes at his surroundings and noticing that he was still in bed with one he... cared for. It was difficult for him to think about the relationship he shared with Agron, as it was not defined. He knew that while they cared for each other, nothing had been spoken which would make it something more than just friends who happened to sleep in the same bed.

He thought about what Agron had said to his father and found it a dangerous situation. The eldest son was someone important in these days and he should do what was good for Agron and leave this place so the people of the village could be at peace once more.   
He felt somehow ill at ease in this place and knew that it was time to go back to his real home, the future, where he belonged. If only he knew how.

A warm hand touched his cheek and Nasir looked over to his right to find Agron intently watching him, not saying a word. Nasir knew that he should do something comforting, but he could not. This had gone too far already, Agron had been near death because of him.

“I should go.” Nasir sighed softly.

“Is this because of what my father said? Because he might be my father, but he does not order me. You have a right to be here.”

Nasir shook his head, knowing that wasn’t true. How he got transported two thousand years to the past, in this small village, was beyond him, but danger would be laying ahead at all times now. He hoped that it had not gone on too long, that those Roman soldiers were meant to be killed by Agron and his brother, but maybe they would never have come to the village and would have stayed alive.

“Those soldiers… if they don’t come back to their superiors someone will notice. They will rage war upon this village. And then Agron, where will you be then? Dead or put to slavery in a Roman province. I will not have it!”  
Nasir had grown unquiet and he wanted to get out of bed and into his clothes as soon as possible. He was going alone to that stone circle and find out what needed to be done to get himself back to where he belonged.

“The Romans will come, if you are here or not. If you had not been there I would already have fallen by their swords. Maybe you have just stretched my life instead of shortening it. Have you thought about that?”

“Agron… don’t do this.” Nasir whispered.

Agron sat up now too and looked Nasir in the eyes. His own were very serious and although he was still a little weak from the wound he had suffered, he looked like a powerful man. 

“I have said before that I will not ask of you to stay with me. I won’t. I wish that you would stay here out of your own accord. At least until I can take you back to the stone circle myself. I want to say goodbye to you, Nasir.”

He was going to make it difficult for Nasir and Nasir almost hated him for it. Almost.But yes, he had promised himself that he would not go away until Agron had healed completely from his wound because he had caused it. He could not leave again without as much as a goodbye like the last time. So he sighed and agreed.

“I… I should stay until you are healed. I owe you that much.”

“Is it about owing me something?” Agron looked hurt as he asked this and Nasir winced at what he had said.

“I am doing everything wrong! Why couldn’t I have just stayed in my goddamn tent where I was supposed to be! None of this would have happened! You wouldn’t have had to stay in bed because of me, you would not have that wound and I would be… would be…” Nasir trailed off.

“You have never told me much about your other life.” Agron said softly.

“Because there is not much to tell. I have been working my ass off the last couple of years to get my doctorate, but now I’m stuck with that paranormal job and when I finally find something exciting I’m in the fucking middle of it! Why does life have to be so complicated?” Nasir was muttering more to himself than to Agron.

“Do you have a family there? A wife? A husband?” Agron was now intent on getting to know the Nasir from the future better and although Nasir had told him that he could not ask about the future, Agron supposed that Nasir’s future was something he could ask about.

“There was no one… interesting enough to share my life with.” Nasir now blushed at Agron’s attention and smiled. “I had to go two thousand years back in time to find someone who was interesting enough for me to think about being something more to than just a friend… if that person was interested in me too. But… it can’t happen, right?”

Agron blinked a couple of times, already knowing that Nasir had an interest in him, but it was nice to hear. That it couldn’t happen was something that he minded a little, but he said nothing to Nasir about it.

“Because you have to go back again?”

“Yes.”

“To somewhere where nobody is waiting for you.”

“Well… yes.” Nasir answered again.

“Then you are not in a hurry to go back.” Agron smiled as his conclusion was clear and he pulled Nasir back down with him.

“Give this a chance.” He whispered as he looked at Nasir and leaned forward slightly so that he could kiss the man’s lips. “Give us a chance.”

“Even with a space of two thousand years?” Nasir whispered back.

“I think your world is far more complicated than this one. If we have to… think about this and us, perhaps this is the best place.”

Nasir had to agree that the world here was indeed not so complicated as he could kiss and hug Agron in front of everybody without them even caring. Like it was nothing, like it was supposed to be. Like it was not out of the ordinary. Maybe it wasn’t.

“Do… do the people know your preference?” He asked.

“My preference for men? They do, my father does, although he still hopes that I will take a wife so that our village has a future leader, but I already said that Duro would gladly take it upon him to fulfil that task. I will not have a wife who barely tolerates me.”

“It seems easy here, to have a man as a lover.” Nasir smiled. 

Agron looked curiously at Nasir, but he didn’t say or ask anything. He silently embraced Nasir and the both of them stayed in bed for about an hour when suddenly a few women came into the hut unannounced. Nasir was about to jump up and apologise, but Agron held him in a firm embrace.

The women smiled and waved at the both of them and Agron gave them some friendly words in German which Nasir didn’t understand. They brought in buckets of water and a large wooden tub appeared, making Nasir blush. Agron had told him that he would take care of that bath for him, but Nasir hadn’t believed it would actually happen.

“They’re preparing a bath? For me?” Nasir whispered.

“They would gladly help me to do something back for the man who saved my life.” Agron smiled and he was even more glad of his decision when he saw the chance in Nasir, who couldn’t not wait to get into the warm water.

The village women quickly prepared the bath and then one of them wanted to check on Agron’s wound, but Nasir stopped her in a gentle manner. He tried to explain that he would like to take care of Agron, but the man next to him had to translate everything. It didn’t matter though, the woman smiled and left the bandage next to the bed.

They all left quietly and Nasir glanced at Agron before he stepped out of the bed and shedding his jeans and boxers. The hut was nice and warm and Agron had said to everyone that he would rest for the entire day, leaving the both of them alone.   
Nasir looked back at Agron, blushing when he discovered that Agron was admiring the view from his bed.

“Ehm… do you like what you see?” He asked with a big smile on his face as he stepped towards the large tub, wondering if the both of them would settle in there. 

“Very much so.” Came the answer quickly and Nasir heard the cover rush behind him and felt warm arms envelope him from behind. “And it becomes even more favourable.” Agron whispered as his hands roamed over Nasir’s body.

“Get in the tub before the water is cold, Nasir.” Agron whispered in Nasir’s ear, making the man shiver before he sat down in the tub, the warm water a bliss to him. Only then did he look up at Agron and found him beaming back at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gets a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all the heartbreak of this week, a little TLC for the boys :)

He had no idea what heaven was like, but he was pretty sure this came close. He only had a shower back at his apartment at home and this wonderful bath, after days without even a decent wash, seemed pure bliss. Not to mention the undivided attention of a German warrior who had no other interest than to spend time with him. 

Agron had pulled a stool near the tub so that he could sit comfortably while Nasir took his bath. He did not seem to care much for someone’s privacy, but Nasir did not mind one bit, the way Agron looked at him now. There laid so much care and wonder in those eyes that he could not begrudge the man.

When he closed his eyes and plopped under water to wet his hair, Agron was waiting with some kind of soap in his hands and asking for permission to wash his hair. Nasir, not really knowing what to do with this kind of attention, merely nodded his acceptance.

“Thank you.” He smiled shyly as he felt the large palms massage his skin.

“Didn’t anyone do this for you at home?” Agron asked as he gently washed Nasir’s hair, normally a task for the women, but he would not let anyone else touch what was his. Not that Nasir was his… not yet, anyway.

“Not really, no. There wasn’t… anyone who cared this much for me.” Nasir replied and realised not for the first time that he had gained at least a friend if not more by coming to the past. A community, more friends than just one and a possible lover. Even when feeling guilty about causing Agron to almost die, it somehow felt right to be here.

“Agron, have you wondered why it is I came here. Not only to the past but… here?” Nasir asked as he was instructed to hold his head back so the soap could be rinsed from his hair. It took some time before the answer came as Agron seemed too busy.

“You were meant to, I suppose.” 

“Yeah.” 

They didn’t say anything more for the longest time and Nasir absently washed himself. The water got colder and eventually he was forced out of the tub when goosebumps started to form on his flesh. Agron chuckled at the sight and held up a large cloth which served as a towel for Nasir.   
It only seemed naturel to step out of the tub and getting wrapped into that cloth, but when he got out, Nasir was enveloped in two strong arms and pressed against a warm naked chest. With a gasp he searched for the source of the heat and leaned in even closer.

“You are beautiful.” Agron simply stated as if that was the reason why he needed this kind of contact.

“You are too.” Nasir replied and while this earned him one of the goofiest grins he had yet seen from the man before him, he shut him up right before his next remark by pressing his lips to Agron’s.   
The German let the cloth now fall completely from his hands, so that they could roam freely over Nasir’s body, while his lips and tongue were busy exploring Nasir’s mouth. Neither was complaining about the situation.  
It had been quite some time since Nasir had been in this type of situation and he felt a little overwhelmed by all of the sensations. The blood rushed from his brain to another part of his anatomy and he gasped for air while Agron nibbled on his earlobe.

Nasir gave a low moan and pushed Agron slightly back, or that was his intent as he did not seem to have the strength to do so. It was felt however and Agron stopped his attentions, merely holding Nasir in his arms and letting him breathe and calm himself.

“Should we…” Nasir began as he started to breathe again, his hands drawing circles on Agron’s chest, not daring to look up. “Should we do this? There will be consequences if we continue… and hurt in the end.”

“I am willing to take that chance.”

Agron’s voice sounded a little hoarse and rough, he himself trembling just a little as he stood there in the middle of his hut, holding a man he was sure he could love. If only he knew that it would be forever and not just a few weeks. But a few weeks against never… seemed a whole long period of time.

“That’s all I needed to know.” Nasir mumbled as he now lifted his head and kissed Agron again, dragging the both of them to the bed and not caring anymore about the future, the past and whatever was in between. All that counted was the present.

They tumbled to the bed in a heap, laughing as they tried to untangle themselves. Agron hissed slightly when his stitches were pulled and Nasir understood that they had to take it easy for a little while at least until Agron had healed up completely.

“Are you well?” He asked in concern as he looked towards the stitches, but did not find anything out of place.

“Just a little strain…” Agron sighed as he laid down on the bed and gently pulled Nasir with him. 

“We should be more careful until you are healed.” Nasir smiled as he hovered over Agron on his hands and knees.

“You are making that very difficult.” Agron grinned as he grasped Nasir’s arms and pulled him closer. “But we can kiss.”

“We can.” Nasir replied and was careful not to further hurt Agron as he leaned forward and kissed Agron’s lips. Agron moaned softly and slowly opened his mouth to Nasir, letting his tongue slip in. Nasir sighed and let himself fall beside Agron before his arms gave out under him and he would fall down flat on Agron’s chest.  
Agron immediately scooted closer and embraced Nasir, searching for his lips again. 

“Can we stay in bed for the entire day?” Nasir mumbled against Agron’s lips, but the man shook his head and Nasir was actually somewhat disappointed, although he knew that at night Agron would be entirely his again.

“There is a meeting with my father and the village elders. They request my presence, I think it has something to do with the Romans. In the mean time, I asked Duro if he could train you.”

“Duro? Are you sure?” Nasir asked as he was not entirely sure if the younger of both brother was entirely capable of learning him anything.

Agron laughed and kissed Nasir’s neck, snuffling into his shoulder as he tried to contain his laughter. “You should be a diplomat in Rome with that kind of sentence. Duro is a very skilled hunter and he will be able to teach you a few things. Especially now that I can’t teach you.”

“You can, afterwards.” Nasir answered softly as he patted Agron’s cheek, he was still a little huffed by Agron’s reaction to his words, but he was going to give this a try so that he could be of some worth to the village.

“When do you need to leave?” 

“I said I would be there somewhere around noon. I wanted to spoil you this morning.” Agron smiled and Nasir felt warm at Agron’s words.

“You have, so you should leave now, that I don’t get words with your father.” Nasir pointed out.

“I wish to stay a little longer in your arms.” Agron grumbled under his breath as he stole another kiss from Nasir, but the shorter man would have none of it. He had Agron’s father on his bad side already, he would not give him more reason to hate him. Accoring to the father, Nasir was responsible for the faith of the son. Agron huffed as Nasir pushed him away and glared at him playfully.

“Yes, I know, I’m a spoilsport.” Nasir laughed.

“I do not understand the meaning of that word. It doesn’t matter. You should learn a little German when you are going to live here, it would be easier for you.”

“Will you teach me then, Agron? But not only curses, you hear!” Nasir pointed his finger at Agron, who shook his head and laughed, standing up from the bed and quickly slipping on his clothes, not without giving Nasir a nice look at the body he had been laying next to.

“Although… now that I think about it, you could stay a little longer…” Nasir winked and Agron turned around and came closer to the bed again.

“I will be with you again tonight. Go to Duro… He will teach you how to hunt. You are becoming a part of this village, Nasir.” 

“Yes. I hope so. I want to be a part of it.” Nasir wanted to add “for you”, but he didn’t. Agron laid a hand on Nasir’s cheek and softly kissed his lips for a last time before heading towards the door.

“Be careful that Duro doesn’t get you hurt.” Nasir looked bigeyed at Agron who smiled at him and walked away. That really built up trust.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir makes a decision and Agron is not amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the nice comments. It's a really good feeling when a story is appreciated. I hope you will like this next part too.

Nasir had taken his time putting on his clothes, forgoing his modern ones for the first time since he had stayed in the village and putting on the pair of pants Agron had given him and the cloak, hoping that it would be warm enough.  
He wanted to go in search for Duro, but the younger brother was already on his way towards Agron’s hut.

“Agron told me you would be here. Ready?” Duro asked and Nasir nodded.

They walked towards some sort of practice ground, where Duro handed Nasir a spear. It weighed heavy in his hand and he looked quizzically up at it, not really knowing what to do other than to throw it.

“Do you know why your father wanted Agron by his side today?” Nasir asked as he was ordered to stab at a target several times. At first it didn’t seem difficult, but then the targets became smaller.

“If you want to spear a boar, a beast that is moving very fast, you must be very fast yourself. Your reflexes are really bad.” Duro pointed out before answering Nasir’s question. “Romans are setting up camp not very far from here and our father is worried. He hoped Agron could take a look together with a few scouts but I think Agron is still too severly wounded. Father will probably go himself.”

“But, if something happens…” Nasir began.

“Then Agron will become leader of the village.” Duro answered, it seemed clear as day to him. 

“Wow.” Nasir whispered as he tried to wield the spear as Duro taught him. He was a quick learner and after a few hours Nasir was exhausted but satisfied with himself. He sat together with Duro inside Duro’s hut by the fire, a cup of water in his hand.

“The meeting is taking long.” Duro muttered. He hated not being there together with his brother, like he was not a part of the family. Instead Agron had shoved Duro off together with his lover so that he could teach him how to hunt. How stupid was that. Nasir had noticed Duro’s mood and stayed silent, hoping that Agron would return soon so that they could go back home.

Home. Since when did he call Agron’s hut home? That was interesting.

“Duro. Nasir.” 

Their names were called in a short manner and both of them could detect that Agron was not in a good mood either. It was nearly the hour for everyone to have dinner and they were going to sit by the large fire to tell the high tales of old. But tonight it seemed like something else was going on and it all had to do with the meeting from that morning.

“We have already decided.” Agron’s father’s voice carried a long way across the large room and Nasir just saw Agron wince as he had to listen. A decision had been made and his German did not like it one bit, but he had not told Nasir anything. In fact, he had not spoken since they had gotten together again that evening.  
“Agron?” Nasir softly asked and immediately those green eyes were on him. So Agron did pay attention to him, he was not tired of Nasir.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Later, at home.” Agron replied shortly, but his fingers caressed Nasir’s arm and the man understood that he needed to be patient of he wanted his answers. In the mean time the discussion around them got quite heated and Nasir began to see why. He did not understand much of the language, but enough to see some of the villagers were angry at Agron’s father. 

“What are they saying?” Nasir now asked Duro as Agron did not seem keen on answering.

“They don’t want my father to go with the scouts to the Roman camp. They want Agron to go, but my father wants him home so that someone could lead the tribe if the scouts get killed.”

“If your father gets killed…” Nasir trailed off, this was terrible. And then he realised that he might be able to get them to agree.

“I will go!” He shouted suddenly as everyone was quiet for a moment. The whole village seemed to look at him as he stood from his seat at the fire and Duro gazed up at him like he had just gone crazy. Agron reached up with both arms to pull Nasir back down, but even with his smaller strength Nasir managed to stay on his feet.

“Agron is wounded because of me. I will not have the leader of a tribe go towards a Roman camp because he does not want to send his son. I do not have any family here, let me go.”

“Yes, let him go!” The shouts sounded at the fire and Agron let his arms fall, leaving Nasir to stand up all on his own. He thought he had made the right decision, but that didn’t mean it was easy. He sighed heavily as he sat down again and noticed that Agron had gone from his seating right behind him.

“Where did he go?” Nasir whispered to Duro.

“Outside, you idiot.” Duro grumbled as he shook his head. Nasir looked around, saw the discussion was still ongoing and escaped from the meeting into the cold of the German night. He did not immediately find Agron, who leaned against a tree looking up towards the sky, and he was deliberately ignoring the one who was coming towards him.

“Agron…”

“You are a right fool.” Agron said softly as he did not look at Nasir but kept looking at the sky. “You have just offered to go inside a Roman camp with not even a glance at a battle field. You don’t even know how to properly hold a weapon.”

“What…”

“No!” Agron now finally turned towards Nasir, who had been desperately trying to have eye contact. “Why did you do this?”

“Because I care about you, you fucking German!” Nasir burst out, not caring if anyone heard him. They would probably not understand anyway. “Last time you were struck down I had to breathe life into you again because you wanted to protect me and now you are damn well doing it again! Stop protecting me from the world! Argh!”

A growl of frustration left his mouth and Nasir threw his hands up at Agron’s thick skull not understanding what he was trying to do. From one moment to the other Agron moved swiftly to Nasir’s side and had a hold on his upper arms which was slightly painful. Agron bowed down slightly so that he could look Nasir in the eyes.

“You claim to be of a world far more modern than this and I do believe you, but that means that you do not have any thought about how this world works. Nasir, this is not a game, you will be dead if someone hits you with a knife or spear. I was ready for that Roman’s spear and he still hit me and if it wasn’t for you I would lie upon a funeral pyre by now. You.. will… not… survive!”

Agron shook Nasir a little to emphasize his last words, trying to get Nasir to understand him and why he did not want Nasir to go with that scouting party. Nasir put his own hands on Agron’s shoulders and pushed himself off, but Agron was stronger and in a quick motion Nasir leaned backwards, pulling Agron with him and sweeping Agron’s legs from under him, the German ending flat on his back on the ground with a loud oompfh.

“I can take care of myself!” Nasir shouted at a startled Agron as he stomped off towards the forest. He wanted to be left alone right now. He only wanted to do good when he offered himself as one of the scouting party and although he did understand Agron’s reaction he was tired of being treated like a little helpless boy. He had taken self defence classes at home and even without a sword or spear he could handle himself.

Nasir had stormed off without looking at the direction he had taken and now stumbled upon the stone circle again. He cursed the thing aloud for letting him show up here, meeting Agron, making Nasir love Agron.

“You love me?” 

The voice came out from behind him and again Nasir cursed. Agron had followed him, of course, why would he think any different. 

“Yes, I do, you big oaf.” He grumbled as he turned around to find a very concerned Agron at the edge of the trees. “Do you really think I would still be here otherwise? Believe me, I would have searched high and low to get back to the future with all its comforts if it wasn’t for you.”

Nasir stomped on the ground and shook his head, how did he get into this anyway. Oh right… stupid stone circle. He glared back at the thing that ruined his life. He heard Agron step closer to him but the German kept his distance as he seemed to be a little afraid of the circle now that he knew its power. 

“If it means that much to you I will not stand in your way to go with my father. I still do not like it one bit, but you kindly demonstrated that you can hold your own so I do not have much say in the matter anymore.” Agron said as he shrugged and then turned around.  
“Agron?” Nasir asked at the turned back. Agron stopped.

“Gratitude.” Nasir then said and Agron turned around, gave a sad smile and left Nasir on his own. Nasir, not knowing if he should go with the other or stay, decided that it would be best if he had some time on his own.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is going on the scouting party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this next chapter. Have a terrible tooth ache and my head isn't really on writing :(

Late that night Nasir went back to Agron’s hut, because he did not have anywhere else to go. He was still mad at Agron for his overprotectiveness, but it was far less than before and he was cold to the bone. When he pulled the curtain firmly over the dooropening to let as little wind in as possible, he found the fire still burning a little so that the hut was not as cold as outside.  
Agron had expected his return.

For a moment Nasir thought about going to his own bed, but the cold sheets and the cold still clinging to his body seemed to hold him back. He did not want to be confronted with Agron’s harsh words so he kept silent by the fire, trying to get warmed up.

“You are very stubborn, little man.” 

Nasir’s head shot up, Agron was awake. Shit.

“I’ve learned from the best.” He answered in kind as he stood, looking towards Agron who resided in the shadows the fire cast upon the bed they shared. Agron leaned on an elbow so that Nasir could see him better and he chuckled.

“You have taught me a lesson today I will not soon forget. I told my father you would go with him on the scouting party and I would stay here with the villagers to tend to whatever affairs necessary. Duro will go with you and father to accompany you, together with a few other hunters from the tribe.”

“Duro is going to? What did your father say about that?” Nasir asked as he came closer. Agron wordlessly lifted the blankets and Nasir scooted in, trying to keep his distance, but drawn to the warm body beside him.

“He was the one who wanted Duro to go, so that he would see battle instead of only going hunting. I think he forgets what Duro has seen in Britain.” Agron’s voice sounded distant, as if the memories which haunted him kept him in the past. Nasir let go of his anger and wrapped his arms around Agron, who softly hissed at the cold coming from Nasir’s skin, but quietly wrapped his own arms around Nasir’s waist.

“You are so cold, you could have frozen to death.” Agron worried about Nasir and despite the cold in his limbs it warmed his heart. He cuddled closer to Agron and let him whisper gentle nothings in his ear.

“Is it true?” 

The question startled Nasir for a moment and he thought about what could he have said that should be true, then it dawned on him.

“Yes, it is, although I sometimes wish it wasn’t.”

“Oh.” Agron said softly. “But it is true for me as well.”

Nasir looked up and nodded with a smile. “Now let me get a little warmer first.” He sighed contently as he snuggled close to Agron and seemed to regain a bit of the warmth he had lost on the forest floor.  
The next day everything was to be prepared for the scouting party. Agron, as he had no part in it, reluctantly went to hunt by himself. Nasir had said that this would give him some peace of mind and that it would be a great exercise to see how well Agron was dealing with his wound. Agron had agreed only to humor Nasir, Duro’s jaw almost fell to the ground when he saw Agron leave.

“You must tell me how you accomplish that feat.” He grumbled as he watched his brother disappear into the woods.

“Shout a bit of curses at him when you think he doesn’t hear it. Then say it to his face.” Nasir replied with a smile as Duro shook his head. Nasir laid a hand on Duro’s arm which made him looked up. “Thank you for accompanying me, I’m sure that Agron put you up to this.”

“Actually he didn’t, I don’t know what he told you but it was probably the truth. Father wanted me with him on this mission. He is glad that you were willing to come to, it sent a message to the people in the village. Now that you are with Agron, and willing to participate, you’re fully accepted here.”

“With Agron?” Nasir asked softly, not knowing if it meant the same as in his own time.

“You are his lover, are you not? The villagers frowned upon his choice because you are a stranger to them, but you are doing your best and they appreciate it.”

Nasir nodded, not really knowing what to say. He was glad that he had made a place for himself amongst the villagers and that he seemed to be accepted as Agron’s lover, but it felt a little strange to him.

“When are we leaving?” Nasir asked, needing to change the subject. He did not want to speak about Agron too much so that he would not worry his mind. Agron would just have to deal with him being a part of this.

“After dark. And you are staying with me, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Duro said strongly and for the first time Nasir heard a hint of Agron in Duro’s voice. They were brothers after all then.

“Aren’t you afraid?” Nasir asked then, softly so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Terrified. But don’t even tell Agron that.” Duro muttered back as they made their packs together which held their weapons and some food as the journey to the camp would take them a few hours.

Nasir had been fidgeting for a few hours, trying to keep himself busy until nightfall after the packs had been made. Duro had said he was going to find some company and left Nasir alone and Agron seemed to be determined to stay away until the scouting party left. 

Suddenly he noticed someone coming back from the woods, with a pack over his shoulders. When Agron came into sight Nasir couldn’t help but smile. Agron first went to their hut, dropped the pack and then walked towards Nasir, wrapping him in his arms.

“I didn’t want you to go without saying something.” Agron sighed as he didn’t want to let go of Nasir.

“I hope you would. Don’t worry too much about me, Agron, I’ll be fine. Your brother is keeping me close.” Nasir smiled, but Agron could feel the fear beneath it and he pulled Nasir even closer. 

“You can still change your mind, you don’t have to go.” He whispered close to Nasir’s ear, so that only he could hear it.

“No, I… I need to. For me.”

Agron’s father called everyone together and the both of them walked closer, Agron slinging an arm around Nasir’s shoulder while they listened to the speech. Agron’s father told the crowd that Agron would be in charge of the village during his absence and that if anything happened to him, his eldest son would be their leader. They all seemed to approve and looked with respect towards Agron, who lightly nodded towards his father.

The five men gathered around Agron’s father, Nasir gave Agron a last squeeze in his hand and then made his way towards the other men. Given instructions, they would have to walk for two hours before they reached Roman camp. Nasir had put on his own shoes again, the women of the village had washed his socks and he knew that he could hold out easily with them. 

Agron’s father lead the way, Duro walked behind him with two men of the village who were the best hunters besides Agron and Nasir closed the line. They walked silently and swift and were out of sight in moments. Agron sighed deeply and just hoped that everyone would come back in one piece.

Nasir had decided that he better not think of Agron while he was on this mission, it would only hold him back. Glancing at Duro he knew that the younger brother felt the same way. After two hours of steady walked they began to see the smoke of Roman fires. Agron’s father held up his hand so that they would all stop.

“Duro, Nasir, you are going closer. You two are coming with me to the other side.” 

Duro nodded towards Nasir and the both of them quietly snuck to the top of the hill overseeing the camp. From there they could see how the other three men moved towards the other side of the camp. Nasir could spot three guards on their side and two more on the east and west. 

Suddenly there was a lot of movement where Agron’s father and the other two men had disappeared. Duro hissed a curse under his breath and leapt up, staying low and running to the other side of the camp. Nasir, thinking it better to follow than to stay alone out there, ran after him and ran straight into a fight.

The Roman soldiers had seen them coming, or they had been warned. They had attacked from the moment the three men had appeared on the opposite side of the camp and went directly for Agron’s father. The men were surrounded but still they tried to fight their way out. Duro screamed loudly when he leapt upon one of the soldiers and stuck the spear deep in his leg. With a yell the soldier fell back and Nasir jumped into the fight as well. They tried to get to Agron’s father, but the soldiers were too many.

Nasir, his spear at the ready, held the soldier in front of him off as good as he could, before Duro helped him and cut the man’s throat. Nasir started to shiver, but he tried to keep control. Roman bodies littered the ground and as he looked back ,he saw that one of the hunters was dead as well. Agron’s father, heavily wounded, sat against a wooden pole.

“We have to take him back.” Duro said softly. No more soldiers were coming. Perhaps the camp had been this small or perhaps they were gathering their troups. They weren’t going to wait long enough to see.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir makes a decision and decisions are made for Agron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to a close, next chapter will be the last. For all of you who were wandering what Nasir is going to do, this chapter will hopefully tell you more. Thank you for all the nice comments, the kudos and whatnot, as always they are really appreciated!

Nasir and Duro had half dragged half walked Agron’s and Duro’s father with them. Nasir knew right there and then that he had enough. He was going home, even if Agron loved him as much as he claimed. He couldn’t do this, be near death so many times and knowing that there was nothing he could do to help. The father was going to die and hopefully live long enough to see his eldest son again, but that was it. 

“Nasir?” 

Duro had looked at him and seemed to expect an answer so Nasir blinked a couple of times and shook his head. They were going far slower than earlier in the night and he was getting really tired. Neither of them were hurt, the man behind them was covering their tracks and they trudged on. 

It took them half the night before they reached the village, but they were not followed. The older man hung on Duro’s and Nasir’s shoulders and was barely breathing. Quickly the women and men of the village gathered and they were ushered into a separate hut where the women could nurse Agron’s father. Duro, very worried about his father’s health, refused to go from his side and told Nasir that he should go and find Agron.

“Tell him to come here, now!” Duro said urgently.

Nasir, weary by the physical strain and the mental stress, went out in search for Agron. A few of the villagers he passed told him that Agron had gone hunting. While Nasir cursed Agron for this, he thought it might have been to keep himself busy. He couldn’t wait for him to return so Nasir went into the woods, taking the familiar hunting path. It didn’t take him long before he noticed Agron sitting behind a bush of shrubs.

“Agron!” 

Agron’s head shot up, the deer he had been watching ran away and he cursed loudly, before he realised who had been calling him. “Nasir.” He called out with a smile as he saw that Nasir had come out of the mission with only a few cuts and scrapes. He stopped however when he noticed Nasir’s face.

“What has happened?”

“It’s your father, Agron. He’s severerly wounded.”

Agron reached Nasir, rested a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Nasir’s lips. “Tell me how bad it is.” He whispered and Nasir could not reply, giving enough information as such.

Agron ran towards the village, leaving Nasir behind as the man was still very tired and longing for a place to sleep and a roaring fire. However, he walked behind Agron until he knew he was no longer needed and returned to their hut where he crawled into bed fully clothed. 

It was only hours later when a loud scream woke him up that Nasir realised just how long he had slept. Agron was nowhere to be seen, but the screaming continued outside. What in hell was going on? Nasir stood from the bedding and walked outside, before he recognised the voice, it was Agron. Nasir hurried towards the hut Agron and Duro’s father had been laid down in and saw a crowd standing in front of the entrance. In that instant Duro and Agron came out of the hut, both in tears. Agron explained to the people that their father was dead and a loud wailing came to Nasir’s ears.

Duro took the word, lifted Agron’s hand and the people seemed to be a little happier. They would mourn their old leader while they accepted a new one. Agron asked something and the crowd went apart, except for a few women who would prepare the body for burial. Agron just stood there for a few moments, before he looked straight to Nasir. Nasir did not move and just nodded that he understood. 

Agron had to call the elders of the village together and they would decide what to do further with the village and the Roman camp. Nasir wasn’t necessary anymore. He retired to the hut once again and began to make his pack with which he had arrived at the village. One way or the other he would be able to make his way back home.  
It took hours for Agron to return to the hut and he was very tired when he did. He did not notice that Nasir had packed all of his things, but got into bed and next to the young man without question, embracing him tightly.

“You’re back.” Nasir stated softly as he felt a kiss to his neck.

“Hm, I told them I needed some time to myself. There are much decisions to be made, but they can wait a couple of hours at least.” Agron mumbled against Nasir’s skin.

As much as Nasir wanted to tell Agron that he needed to go home, he did not, he could not grieve this man more. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Agron tightly. “I am very sorry for your loss, Agron… I couldn’t save him, I…” Nasir began, but he was cut off when Agron kissed him.

“I know, Nasir, I know. You would have saved him if you could.” 

Nasir wanted to give Agron a gift, something to savour, something to think about later on, when he wasn’t there anymore. He kissed Agron softly and when the other man responded he tightened his embrace still, which would make it difficult to breathe for a slighter man.

Nasir reached to Agron’s body, stroking his chest and caressing his sides, earning Nasir a soft gasp and a couple of curious green eyes. Agron did not question him however and when they kissed once more, Agron reached for Nasir’s jeans, fumbling with the button and Nasir laughed slightly.

“I guess the clothes of the future prove more difficult to open.” He grinned and Agron smiled at him before he easily opened the jeans with the zipper. 

“Mind set to task.” Agron replied as he slowly reached into Nasir’s jeans, touching Nasir through his boxers which he still found more comfortable than not wearing any underwear. Agron did not seem to mind however as he further explored Nasir’s body, his other hand caressing Nasir’s chest.

Nasir moaned at the soft touches and grasped Agron by the back of the neck, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Agron, a little surprised, fell forward and could just put his hands near Nasir’s head in time so that he wouldn’t crush the slighter man. Both of them laughed at the sudden change.

“I’m stronger than I think.” Nasir apologised and got rewarded with yet another kiss.

“Far stronger.” Agron mumbled as he kissed and nibbled his way down to Nasir’s neck, earlier tiredness forgotten as he finally had the time to appreciate Nasir’s body the way it should. He looked up for a moment to ask for permission before he took of the other man’s shirt and jeans entirely and without question Nasir took off his boxers as well.

He how Agron worshipped his body with hands and lips. Nasir had had his share of lovers but knew that he would never feel this way again, so loved. Their lovemaking was slow and tender and what they both needed after such loss and grief. As they laid together in a tight embrace, both still not completely back on earth yet, Agron pressed a soft kiss to Nasir’s lips.

“Gratitude.” He whispered slowly, and Nasir stiffened for a moment. Did he know? 

“If only for this time, you have made me forget who I was.” 

Nasir smiled, a little sad and nodded. “I wish I could do more for you.” He said softly as he brushed through Agron’s short cropped hair and crawled even closer, letting Agron embrace him and shutting his eyes as if to fall asleep.  
When after a few minutes Agron relaxed as well and fell asleep, Nasir stayed awake and when he felt that Agron would not wake easily, quietly removed Agron’s arms from around his body and moved around the hut to gather his things.

After a few minutes he thought he was done and Nasir looked back towards Agron’s sleeping form. He hated to leave without saying goodbye, but he was sure that Agron would otherwise not let him. Nasir’s teeth worried his lower lip and he decided that he would at least give Agron a last message. 

Seeing as a message written on paper would not get the point across. Quickly Nasir gathered a few pebbles from the ground, arranged them in a circle and drew a heart in the middle of the circle. Taking his backpack from the ground, Nasir looked over his shoulder one last time, blinked back a tear and left for the stone circle. He still had no idea what ritual was needed for the time travelling, but he would at least try.

Duro, who had been sitting in front of his hut, saw Nasir leave and frowned, but did not think further upon it. Perhaps the man needed some time to himself, just like Duro, who had been sitting there for more than a few hours.  
He had noticed while looked up to the sky that it was a full moon, just like when Nasir had come to them. The sky was clear and Nasir would have no problem locating the stone circle again.

That made Duro worry and he went in search for Agron, who he found asleep in his bed… now Duro was really worried.

“Agron!” He shouted quite loud as he shook the man’s shoulders to get him to wake. At least then Agron would have a choice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir wants to leave and Duro tells Agron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I hope you guys like what you read. I loved every single bit of the reactions that you gave to this fic, it was totally worth slaving over it :). Thank you all so much for the reactions and the kudos!

Agron mumbled something in his sleep and turned around, startling when his brother’s face was so closeby.

“Fuck Duro, what are you doing here?” He growned as he laid back and only then noticed that there wasn’t anyone laying beside him. Blinking a few times Agron looked around and then back to Duro.

“Nasir?” He asked.

“That’s why I came to wake you. Nasir walked off towards the woods about ten minutes ago, I saw him. He had his clothes on from when he came here and he carried that pack with him. It worried me.” 

Agron’s eyes went wide and he began to curse loudly while searching his clothes together. “What the fuck is he thinking, going out there on his own? Fuck!” Agron shouted as he threw on his cloak and only then his eyes fell to the message Nasir left him.

“He’s going to the stone circle.” Agron said softly, his flurry of movement immediately stilling, his shoulders hanging as he understood the message. Nasir loved him, but not enough to stay with him. Duro thumped him in the chest.

“Duro!” Agron growled, but his brother didn’t relent and just thumped him again.

“Go after him, you stupid fuck!” Duro growled himself as he nodded towards the doorway, but Agron was hesitating. It was clear that Nasir wouldn’t want him to follow, he was done with living in the German village.

“I can’t… I can’t force him to stay with me if he doesn’t want to.” Agron sighed and he sat down on the bed, looking at the ground. Duro was becoming more and more frustrated by his brother’s behaviour.

“Agron… maybe he wouldn’t have to come back.” Duro ventured and Agron looked up at his brother, considering what he had said. 

“But father… he told me that I should lead now, that the village needs guidance, especially with the Romans so closeby and…”

“Stop it!” Duro shouted, now angry at his brother. “Agron, what do you want? Really want? Do you want to spend the rest of your life in this village and thinking about what it would be like if Nasir was still by your side?”

“I…” Agron began, but Duro did not let him finish.

“Agron, there is a girl I like here, very much. I’m not leaving, I don’t want to. I’m of the blood, the people will accept me too. If the two of you are gone, I think they will understand. I just… follow your heart, Agron, that’s all I’m saying.”

Agron blinked a couple of times listening to his younger brother, he had never heard Duro speak so wise. Perhaps he was ready to take care of the village by himself, and if he found a good wife the people would accept him without any kind of trouble. Agron would be by himself if he stayed here, because he was quite sure that after Nasir there would not easily follow another.

“Perhaps it’s already too late… or Nasir just doesn’t want me any more.”

“There is just one way to find out, is there?” Duro asked and Agron nodded. He would just go after Nasir.

“Go brother.” Duro said now in a soft manner, it was clear that he loved Agron as well. The brothers embraced and they both knew that it could be the last time they ever saw each other again. 

“Gratitude, brother. I will never forget.”

“Nor will I you. Go!” 

Agron turned around towards the doorway of the hut and took to a sprint through the woods. He knew that if he looked back, he would not have the heart to go through with this. He knew the way towards the stone circle and went in a straight line to it.

Nasir on the other hand didn’t know the way that well and had taken quite a detour around the forest. He arrived at the stone circle around midnight. The tears in his eyes had fallen somewhere around when his walk in the forest had started and he had cursed himself numerous times, had even wanted to turn back, but he knew that it he did he would be unhappy forever.

“Okay.” Nasir sighed deeply as he retraced his steps from the night he first got there. He couldn’t remember doing anything special, he just stood in the middle of the circle, some lights went off like tiny stars and then he stood in the past, 2000 years before his own time.

Nasir took a few steps so that he stood in the middle of the circle and nothing happened. He growled in frustration and stomped his feet, why couldn’t things just go his way for once? Agron would not find him here, he was fast asleep and he wanted to grieve for his loss in his own time, he wanted to go home.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and Nasir looked up, cursing himself for not carrying a weapon when there were Romans around these parts. The one coming from between the trees however, made him gasp.

“Agron!” 

Agron stopped at the edge of the circle, looking at Nasir who stood in the middle. Nasir would have thought that Agron would be angry at him, but only love shone in those green eyes, making him smile at the sight.

“You were gone.” Agron stated as an explanation for him being there.

“I… I thought you wouldn’t let me go if I said something. I’m sorry, Agron, but I have to go… I can’t do this, this harsh life, the death the fighting… it’s not me, not really. I know where I belong and it is not here.”  
“You belong in my arms.” Agron answered to the apology and Nasir frowned a little, this was something he had not expected.

“I just said that we can’t… it isn’t meant to be, Agron.”

“And what if,” Agron began as he stepped in the ring of stones, “it is meant to be and we can? You don’t need to stay here for us to work. If you are willing.”

Nasir did not believe what Agron was saying.

“Stay back. If it begins…” He said, but Agron took the few steps necessary to stand in the middle together with Nasir. 

“I will go with you, to your time and home, if you want me.” Agron said simply.

Nonono, Agron couldn’t be doing this, standing right in front of him with open arms, his eyes so caring and vulnerable. Nasir wouldn’t be able to resist and he should, Agron would probably have a heart attack at the first sight he set on the future.

“Agron, my time is… very different from yours. I can’t ask that of you. You can’t leave your brother and your village behind and…”

“Say that you don’t want me with you.”

“What?” Nasir asked. He began to see the tiny stars which were there the night of his disappearance to the past. It was probably a minute before midnight.

“Don’t give me all those reasons just to make yourself feel better. Say that you don’t want me to be here with you and I’ll go.” 

“The stars, it’s starting.” Nasir gasped and he looked at Agron. He couldn’t tell him to go away, but he had to. He opened his mouth.

“I love you.”

Agron smiled as he looked into Nasir’s eyes and he kissed him softly, the words had touched him immensely.

“I hope you would feel affection, but not love in this amount of time. I love you too, Nasir, so very much. Enough to go to the future with you.”

Nasir’s eyes saddened. “And I don’t love you enough to stay.” He whispered, but was silenced by a kiss.

The stars multiplied and the flash of light came just at midnight. The couple knew nothing for a couple of seconds before the dark enveloped them and they stood in exactly the same spot in the same stone circle, but in a different time.

Nasir opened his eyes and saw his tent right by the stone circle, untouched. Nobody had come searching for him and that saddened him a little. Then he felt a small squeeze at his upper arms and he looked at the man who loved him.

“Welcome to the future.” He whispered to Agron.


End file.
